Bonds of Friendship
by VampireDemonKnight
Summary: Yugi Muto, a normal teenager and the King of Games, wakes up on Saturday morning and sees... YUSEI FUDO AND JADEN YUKI IN HIS BED! NO YAOI. YGOxYGO5DSxYGOgx
1. Chapter 1

On a Saturday morning, Yugi Muto wakes up by the sun's light peeking through the white curtains. He flusters his by amethyst eyes, and then groans. Yugi slowly rises from his bed, stretching and yawning. He scratches his messy star-like hair. He feels a hand on his shin.

"Hm?"

Yugi slowly looks to his right, seeing Jaden Yuki sleeping in his bed. He turns to the left, seeing Yusei Fudo sleeping too. Yugi quickly jumps out of bed, grabbing the Millennium puzzle. He puts it around his neck, and then the Pharaoh's spirit appears.

'Yugi, what's wrong?'

'Yami, look!'

Yami looks at the direction Yugi is pointing, then his eyes widened a little in surprise.

'Yugi...it's-'

'I know, Yusei and Jaden.'

'I thought they went back to their own timeline.'

'Me too, but how?'

'I think they're not aware of them being here…'

'Me too…what do we do...Yami?'

Yugi sees Yami pointing at the camera which was on his nightstand, smirking. Yugi smiles at him.

'Yami!'

'What? It….could be useful in the future.'

Yugi laughs as he walks to the nightstand to get the camera. He stands at the end of the bed, getting ready to take the picture of a hilarious moment.

'Make sure it's not on Flash.'

'I know. I know.'

Yugi presses the button, taking the picture. Both of them chuckle a bit. Jaden and Yusei start to stretch and yawn. Yugi and Yami stares at them. Jaden sleepily looks around Yugi's room, and then freaks out.

"WHOA! YUGI! PHARAOH! Ah? Yusei?"

Yusei was still half asleep and half wake and was drooling a little.

"Yusei, wake up, you're drooling."  
Yusei's blue eyes widens as he blushes, and then he gets up and wipes the drool off his lips.

"Yugi, how did we get here?"

"I don't know. I found you guys sleeping in my bed."  
Jaden sheepishly laughs as he puts on his red jacket.

"Sorry. The last thing I remember is going to be sleeping after a day of school."  
"I stood up all night working on my Duel Runner, so I went to bed."  
"So, neither of us knows how we got here then…"

"Seems that way…"  
Awkward silence. Yugi hears his grandpa was walking up the stairs.

"Yugi! Are you awake?"  
"Oh Shoot! Grandpa! You guys gotta hide!"

"What? Why?"  
"It's just your grandfather-"  
"Doesn't matter! GO!"

Screamed Yugi as he pushes Jaden and Yusei into his closet. Yugi grandpa opens the door.

"Yugi? What are you doing?"

"Oh, Um, Nothing Grandpa."  
"I've sworn I heard voices in here…"  
"Oh, I was, uh, voice acting!"  
"Voice Acting?"

"Uh, Yeah, Don't worry Grandpa. I'll be right down."  
Yugi sheepishly laughs as his grandpa lifts his eyebrow of confusion.

"Well Alright then. You better hurry then. Eat your breakfast and do your chores."  
"Sure thing Grandpa."

His grandpa closes the door. Yugi walks up to the door and puts his ear against the door, hearing his grandpa walking down the stairs. Yugi sighs as Jaden and Yusei comes out of Yugi's closet. Jaden was gasping for air as he came out.

"You guys okay?"  
"Yeah, I don't know about Jaden though…"

"THAT WAS SO STUFFY IN THERE! I THOUGH I WAS GOING TO DIE IN THERE!"

"I think he's just being dramatic…"  
"Yeah…"  
"So, what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know, nothing strange is happening or started to happen."  
"Yeah, same here."  
Awkward silence. Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei just sits in Yugi's room quietly. Jaden's stomach grumbled. Yusei and Yugi looked at him as Jaden sheepishly laughed.

"Sorry, I guess my stomach is screaming for food."  
"I'll go get us some snacks to eat."

Yugi walks out of the bedroom. He walks down the stairs to the kitchen to get some snacks for his friends. Grandpa was standing near the coffee machine, watching Yugi closely.

"Yugi?"

"AAAAHH! Oh, Grandpa. It's you."  
"What are you doing?"

"I'm just going to bring some snacks up to my room. Since I usually stay in my room all day after I finish my chores."

"Hm… Aren't you going to eat your breakfast first?"

"Yeah, uh, be right back!"

Yugi shouted as he ran up the stairs to his room. Grandpa looked at him curiously. Yugi opened and slammed the door behind him, resting his back against the door panting. Yusei and Jaden looked at him in confusion.

"Yugi? Are you okay?"

"Yeah…Just fine. That was a close one, my Grandpa is getting suspicious."  
"Well, yeah. The way you're probably acting can get anyone suspicious."

"YAY! SNACKS!"

Jaden cheered happily as he snacks the snacks.

"OH SHOOT! GRANDPA!"

Yugi runs out of the room to the kitchen/dining room to eat his breakfast. Grandpa was standing near the coffee machine.

"Are you SURE you're alright boy?"

"Yeah Grandpa, I'm fine."  
"Hm…"

Grandpa puts his cup of coffee down on the counter and walks to the stairs.

"Uh Grandpa, What are you doing?"

"Well going to your room of course. You definitely hiding something up there that you don't want me to see. You can't fool this old man Yugi, you know that."

"Grandpa! Wait!"  
Yugi runs up the stairs, getting in front of Grandpa.

"I'm not hiding anything! Uh, it's just very messy and smelly! And I don't want you see THAT."  
"A messy and smelly room? I can handle that Yugi."

"B-But Grandpa!"

Yusei and Jaden heard Yugi and his grandpa coming into his room. Jaden and Yusei quietly panicked as they ran back to Yugi's closet and quietly closed the door. Grandpa slammed Yugi's bedroom door opened and looks around it carefully. Yugi looks around too, trying to find Yusei and Jaden or make sure that they don't get seen by Grandpa. Grandpa looks back to Yugi.

"I guess there's nothing here. Just a messy, smelly room. Make sure you clean this mess and do your chores."

"Sure thing Grandpa."

Grandpa walks out of the room and closes the door. Yugi sighs as Jaden and Yusei quietly come out of the closet.

"I think you sure tell your grandfather that we're here and explain the situation."

"Yeah bro, he'll understand."  
"….I think you guys are right."  
"I think so too."  
The 3 teenagers got startled and looked up/turned around to see Grandpa lying against the door frame.

"Gra-Grandpa! I can explain."

"Then explain Yugi."  
Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei explained everything that happened with the duel with Paradox and now. Grandpa just looked at them with his finger and thumb stroking his chin.

"Well then, you boys can stay here until this situation is dealt with. For now you 2 can do chores for your stay."

"Thank you Sir."

"Yeah man, thank you!"  
Grandpa chuckles a little.

"You're welcome. If you need anything, just come look for me."  
"Okay!"

Grandpa closes the door and starts to walk down the stairs.  
"Oh wait!"  
Yugi walks up to Grandpa, and then hugs him tightly. Grandpa got startled by the sudden hug.

"Thank you Grandpa."  
Yugi whispered quietly. Grandpa hugs him back with a smile.

"You're welcome my boy."  
Yugi heard a sudden click. He turned around to see Yusei and Jaden taking a picture of them hugging.

"You guys!"  
"Come on Yugi, lighten up."  
"Yeah, and besides, you look adorable! ~"  
"Gggrrrr! Give me back my camera!"  
Yugi runs back to his room, chasing Yusei and Jaden for his camera. Grandpa chuckles.

'This is going to get interesting…'


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Yugi, Yusei, and Jaden were having fun watching movies while Grandpa was sleeping. Yugi's cell phone rings next to him. He swallows the last of the popcorn in his mouth and answers it.

"Hello?"

Jaden and Yusei look at Yugi, and then turn back to the movie.

"Oh hi...yeah sure, I can come over…yeah, yeah…K, bye."

Yugi hangs up the call. Jaden turns off the TV.

"What's up Yugi?" Jaden asked with popcorn in his mouth.

"My friend wants me to come over." Yugi stated as he went to the door to put on his shoes.

"Do we have to go?" Yusei asked, wanting to stay and watch the movie.

"If you want, I'm not forcing you to come. I'll leave a note in Grandpa's room just in case." Yugi said as he walks upstairs to his grandpa's room. H slowly opens the door, seeing his grandpa asleep in his bed. He tip-toes up to the nightstand, places the note, and tip-toes back. He walks downstairs, seeing Yusei and Jaden ready to go. He smiles as to see his friends waiting for him.

"Let's go."

As they walk downtown to the hospital, the 3 teens stay silent for the trip.

"You didn't say that we're going to the hospital." Jaden said.

"That's why I wanted you two to stay home. I guess the more people, the more she'll be better."

"'Her'?" Yusei asked.

They took the elevator to the 2nd floor. They went down the hall for the 4th room and Yugi knocks on the door.

"…Come in."

Yugi opens the door and whispers Yusei and Jaden to stay outside. Yugi walks in to see a girl sick in bed. Very long black hair, pale skin and purple eyes.

"Hi Mai, how are you?" Yugi asked her quietly.

"…Hi Yugi…I'm fine…" Mai whispers gently, caused by being too sick.

"Did you come alone?"

"Uh, Yeah I did."

Mai's smile widened.

"Why don't you let Yusei and Jaden in?"

Yugi looks at Mai in surprise and shock. Yusei and Jaden did the same outside the door.

"Uhm…"

"Don't look at me like that, go let them in."

Yugi goes slowly to the door, letting the 2 teens in.

"Uh…How do you know who we are?" Jaden asked.

"Yugi Muto, Yusei Fudo, and Jaden Yuki. I've brought you here together as one to save the world again." Mai whispered.

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked in confusion.

"Save the world again?" Yugi added.

"Yes. You've defeated a soul named Paradox. Like the Yin Yang symbol, I'm the Yin and my evil self is the Yang. She created him to do her dirty work, obviously that didn't work. Like Mother Nature and Father Time, I'm the same with Duel Monsters. I gave the idea of duel monsters to Pegasus. My other self is trying to do what Paradox left off, with duel monsters. And-!"

Mai starts coughing violently. Jaden grabs a cup of water and hands it to her. Yugi helps her drink. She drinks one half and coughs out the other half.

"And…She's still connected to me, and she's weakening by the moment…ARUGH!"  
Half of Maia's body started to glow black. Most of her patient clothing bursts off her, revealing strange symbols on her body. She screams in pain.

"MAI!"  
"Go…defeat my evil self… Hurry…AH!"

All of the 3 teens looked at each other and nodded.

"Take…this…This will help you. Put in on your duel disc when you're ready to fight…"  
Mai hands them each a different colored circle plate. They looked at it with confusion. Mia grunts in pain.

"G-Go! I'll join you when I recover. Use your dueling experience."  
The 3 teens look out of the window, seeing a strange black storm. They run out of the hospital to the source of the storm.

"So, how are we suppose to stop this thing?!" Jaden shouted as they run.

"My guess is we do the same thing we did with Paradox, Ready?!" Yusei answered. Yugi and Jaden nodded. They run up to a roof where the center of the storm is held.

"Let's go!"

They said as they raise their duel discs into the air. The duel discs readies themselves. They take their dueling stance. Something comes from the clouds of the storm. It transformed into a similar form of Mai.

"So…my weak self has sent her little 3 musketeers~ how pathetic…I'll deal with you 3 weaklings myself!"

She shouted as she puts her arm in front of her. A duel disc appears on her arm.

"Let's duel!"


	3. Chapter 3

The monsters I'll be using for Mai and her evil self will be made up but the others will be real.

Ch.3

"Let's duel!"  
"The rules for this duel is simple, you can summon any monster and use any spell or trap card. When you lose life points, you lose parts of your life, so fight carefully." The Evil Mai explained the rules.

"It is just like the duel with Paradox." Jaden said.

"That fool couldn't get the job done if he's life was depending on it, no matter. I'll just have to do it myself. I summon…Gravel Troll in attack mode!" Evil Mai puts the card on her duel disc, summoning a huge ugly troll with leather armor. It has 500 attack points and 200 defensive points. Grandpa found the letter from the teens in his room as he woke up and decided that he'll go to visit Mai as well. He takes the cab to the hospital and noticed the strange weather.

'It was normal earlier…something is wrong, hm…' He thought as the cab parks in front of the hospital. He gets up and walks to Mai's room.

"Mai? Are you awake?" His eyes widened to see that Mai was still groaning in pain.

"Oh…Yugi's Grandfather…what a…surprise!" Mai whispered as she tries to calm down from the pain.

"What happened to you dear? Is that-?!"

"Yes…they're saving the world…once again…" Mai turned to the window to see the strange dark thunder storm coming.

"I'll soon be recovered to join them, I must-"She groan in pain as the strange symbols on her body glow.

"You can't, you need rest. Stay here." Grandpa said as he puts his hand on her shoulder.

"…My time will end eventually…very, very, soon…" She whispered quietly as she closes her eyes. 'The only thing I can do to help you is to weaken my evil self for now. I'll join you shortly. Hang on guys…'

"This isn't looking good!" Jaden shouted as he panting for running away from the Gravel Troll and Vampire Lord with Flying Neos.

"I know, she's has those monsters that I never heard of!" Yusei shouted as he runs from Devil Twins with Junk Gardna. The Evil Mai chuckles as the three duelist struggle to defeat her impossible deck of cards.

"Well of course you 3 never heard of them, because they're from neither of your eras of time, they're made up!"

"Huh? Made up?" Yami asked as his Dark Magician fights Dark Assassin.

"Yes, made up of my powers. I can control them at will. This duel isn't just any normal duel. It's just a game right? Well I'll treat it as such."

"So you're saying we can make up duel monsters, spell and trap cards in this duel?" Yusei asked.

"Well DUH! The reason you fools are struggling because you duel what the rules say! Rules are meant to be broken~" She smirked. The 3 duelist look at each other and nodded.

"I think it's time to use what Mai gave us now." Yami said, smiling.

"We have a feeling that it'll give us a little roost to winning this duel." Yusei said. They take out the circle and place it on their duel disc. It covers it and start covering them. Jaden chuckled.

"We look like the guys from Tron!" He cheered as he looks at his clothes.

"Made up cards, huh? Alright then-"

"I SUMMON T-REX CYBORG!" Jaden shouted. A huge cyborg T-Rex summon from the ground. He started laughing excitingly as he jumps onto its back.

"WOOOOOOO-HOOOOO! GO BOY GOO!" Jaden screams as the cyborg T-Rex starts shooting laser bean out of its eye and stomping, defeating the Evil Mai's monsters. She growled.

"This it-?!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mai slowly flies to her evil self as she holds her stomach. The Evil Mai evilly laughs.

"Well, Well, Well~ look who decided to show up?"

"Mai!" The 3 duelists shouted in worry. She looked down at them smiling.

"You've done enough trouble as it is. I think it's time to send you back where you belong."

"And how are you going to do that? You're in no condition to fight me."

"You're not either, since we're the same person here. I'll have my friends to help me." Yusei, Yami, and Jaden got wings and fly up to Mai.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Yami asked in worry. He is the one with the most worry. Mai smiled as she kisses Yami on the cheek. He blushes.

"I think I'll be just fine. With the greatest duelists of each era of time, there is no way that you can stop us." Everyone hold onto each other's hands. A magic surged through each other's duel discs and themselves, releasing a beam of light. The Evil Mai screamed as the beam hits her, destroying her for good. Everything was going back to normal. The 3 duelists were on top of a building. They wake up to see Mai slowly vanishing.

"Mai!" They shouted as they run to her.

"What's happening to you? You're vanishing into thin air!" Jaden shouted.

"I'm aware of that Jaden. My time has finally come…"

"What time? What are you talking about?" Yusei asked.

"You 3 saved the world once again…no need for me to stay…."

"There is a reason for you to stay! You have friends and people that care about you! Don't go!" Yami screamed as he started to tear up. Mai slowly places her hand on his cheek as she smiling softly.

"Yami…Yusei…Jaden…Never forget…." Mai is almost gone.

"What? Never forget what?!" Yusei screamed. Mai rises to kiss their cheeks, and then she vanished. They slowly walked to Yugi's house. Grandpa was there.

"Where's Mai?" He asked. The teens had their heads down.

"She's…she's gone." Jaden whispered, trying not to cry.

"Oh my….I found someone's motorcycle in the garage." They walked to the garage; it was Yusei's Duel Runner.

"It's mine…!" The mark of the Crimson Dragon on his back glowed.

"It's time to go Jaden."

"Right." Yusei and Jaden got onto the Duel Runner.

"I hope we'll see each other again." Yami said. They looked at each other smiling. They put their hands in the middle.

"Sure. THIS time, it won't be that the world is at jeopardy again."

"You can say that again." Jaden laughed.

"Goodbye!" Grandpa and Yugi waved as Yusei and Jaden drove away. Yugi goes up to his room to find that Mai was sitting on his bed, beautiful and healthy. Yami came out and hugged her, crying.

"MAI!" He shouted as Mai laughed. She hugged him back.

"You really think that I died, did you?" She asked with a smile. Yami couldn't help but laugh and cry. Grandpa just stared at them smiling.

Yusei dropped Jaden at his era and drove back to his era. He parked his runner in the garage and walked to the living room. Yusei plopped onto the sofa with his arms covering his eyes. What a day that was. Suddenly he felt something somewhat heavy on him. He moved his arms to see Mai on him.

"Mai!" He shouted as he hugs her. She nuzzled her face into his neck.

"You really think that I died, did you?" Yusei smiled as he stroke her hair and kisses her forehead.

Jaden walked to his bedroom and plopped onto his bed with a sigh. He put his pillow on top of his face.

"Why are you doing that, you know you can die from a smother with a pillow you know?" Mai stated as she removed the pillow from Jaden's face. He gasped and hugs her.

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! MAI! You're alive!"

"You really think that I died, did you?"

"Well yeah?!" Mai giggled.

"I just renew myself. Like a caterpillar changes into a butterfly."

"So that's what happened to you? I'm so relieved." Yami sighed as he hugs Mai from behind, kissing her head.

"Do the others know about this?" Yusei asked as he and Mai eat apple slices.

"They know."  
-

"What did you mean 'Never forget…?'?" Yami asked.

"What did ya mean 'Never forget….?'" Jaden asked as he sits on a chair.

"What did you mean when you say 'Never forget…?'?" Yusei asked.

"I didn't get to finish. I meant 'Never forget who you are.' It's one of the powerful phrases in my book."


End file.
